Peeping Sasuke
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Sasuke is peeping through a bedroom window and what does he see? A sight to make anyone drool a stripping angel. Lemony, a bit of fluff.


Sasuke sighs at the sight of an angel from his perch on a tree branch outside the angel's bedroom window. How much he wanted the angel to be his can not be expressed, not even in his own head, for fear that his longing would show on his face.

Sasuke felt himself grow hard as he watched the angel Naruto strip for bed. Sasuke found himself edging closer and closer until his face was pressed against the window and he had to fight not to fog it with his breath.

Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from groaning at the sight of Naruto in just his boxers. He can feel drool drip down from the corner of his mouth as he watches the enticing Naruto stretch his arms above his head.

Without looking Naruto reaches behind him and opens the window, turning around in surprise as Sasuke crashes through it.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke picks himself up from the floor, unable to stop drooling at the sight of Naruto's tanned body. Naruto unwillingly takes a fearful step back as Sasuke predatorily stalks towards him. Naruto's legs bump against the bed and he falls onto it. Sasuke climbs onto the bed with a wicked smile on his face.

Sasuke lowers his lips to Naruto's, watching the angel's blue eyes widen in shock, before he responds and starts kissing Sasuke back. Sasuke licks Naruto's bottom lip, begging entrance. Naruto eagerly opens his mouth for him. Sasuke groans as his tongue enters the sweet cavern that is Naruto's mouth. Naruto clings to Sasuke, pressing their bodies even closer together.

Sasuke gently rakes his nails down Naruto's back until he grips the flesh of Naruto's ass in his hands. Naruto groans, rubbing the hardness of their groins together.

They break away, breathing heavily.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispers. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," he states brushing a strand of Naruto's golden hair off his face. "I just couldn't resist you."

Naruto gives him a mischievous smile and bites Sasuke's neck. Sasuke groans and Naruto bites him harder.

"Naruto," Sasuke hisses.

Naruto shoves Sasuke onto his back and roughly rips off his clothes.

"I thought I was seme, dobe," Sasuke remarks with a trademark smirk.

"Hmm. . .doesn't mean I can't play a little first," Naruto remarks lowering his mouth to Sasuke's chest, licking slowly. Sasuke's breath comes out in a sigh.

"Oh, no groan," Naruto pouts, licking Sasuke's nipple causing a groan from the Uchiha. "How else am I going to know if I've turned you on?"

"Look down," Sasuke breathes.

"Hmm. You're right. You are hard Sasuke."

Naruto travels down Sasuke's body until his eyes are level with Sasuke's quivering member. He just stares.

"Oh, God, Naruto! Don't tease!"

Naruto licks Sasuke's cock. "But it's so fun." Naruto takes the whole of Sasuke's cock into his mouth, delighting in the groan this causes. Naruto moves his mouth over Sasuke's cock, travelling up and down the length of the shaft.

Sasuke forcibly removes Naruto's mouth from his cock, causing his angel to pout. "The first time I go it isn't going to be in your mouth."

"Sasuke you sweet-talker," Naruto says breathily.

Sasuke rips off Naruto's boxers and takes in the delectable sight of Naruto's hard cock. Sasuke rolls Naruto over and grips his ass. "I'm going to pound you into the mattress, shove myself into you again and again making you scream."

Naruto shivers in anticipation.

"It may hurt," Sasuke warns, licking up Naruto's spine.

"I don't care, Sasuke just take me!"

Sasuke shoves his cock into Naruto's ass. Once Sasuke has forced every inch of himself into Naruto he realises that Naruto is purring and has been for some time.

Sasuke shoves himself into Naruto mercilessly, pounding him into the mattress, and jerking him off while he does.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screams as he orgasms, the walls of his ass tightening, causing Sasuke to scream his orgasm.

They both collapse on the bed, breathing heavily. Sasuke raises the hand that brought Naruto to his mouth and licks the cum off it.

"Finally I have my angel."

"What angel Sasuke?"

"You, Naruto."


End file.
